Hiding a Halfa at Hogwarts
by KnightAngelFeather
Summary: Danny Fenton/Phantom is now 12 years old having done everything in the cartoon except reveal his identity and it started when he was 8. His attitude has changed a lot over the years. So when he is seeking asylum from his parents Clockwork sends him to Hogwarts during Harry's 2nd year. He isn't surprised that he could do magic thanks to his ghost side, but what about his other half?
1. Prologue (The worst chapter)

Things happen. They always do. I'm used to it, but this, this was... very unusual. Ok, so let me start at the beginning. After the point you already know, with me helping save the world from the disasteroid, at age 11. Lately, I have been training with pandora's knights to help me learn how to really fight. I now wear long sleeves with a blue oval on it to represent my ice core, and jeans. Sam and Tucker practically look the same as they did before but are taller. I now have a six pack littered in scars, scratch that my whole body is covered in scars after my fights, but what you don't know is that only Jazz, Sam and Tucker know my secret, (Dani is dead, and Vlad is stuck in space so I don't really count him.)

When it all started I was fighting the box ghost. He was still yelling "BEWARE!" when I trapped him in the new and improved thermos, which can easily catch ghosts up to level 5, and ghosts up to level 10 if worn down. I haven't measured myself in a while, but last I checked I was a level 13, not to bad I might say. The box ghost was a level 2. I used the word was because he is already in the thermos. Turning around to detransform into my human counter part I was shocked when Clockwork showed up behind me having already stopped time for everyone else. Sighing I asked what he wanted, if it was another your future me turned evil I would scream and maybe let loose a ghostly wail.

"What do you want Clockwork?" I asked.

"I can here to give you this. All will become clear when the time is right." Clockwork replied changing to his child form as he handed me a box. By the time I looked up to bombard him with more questions he was already gone. Sighing I flew home.

After releasing the box ghost into the ghost zone for the third time TODAY, he really was an annoying ghost, I Headed upstairs to open the box, almost running into Jazz. She had her book on depressed teens in one hand as she walked down the hall stopping when she noticed me. She put her hand on my shoulder and asked if I was ok. Replying I'm fine, like always I rushed into my room and locked the door. My wound on my back had opened up during my chase trying to get the box ghost into the thermos. Silently re bandaging it I burnt up my shirt because the back was already covered in blood from my wound. Putting on a new shirt over the bandages I sighed, looking at all of my scars. Seeing the box beside me I opened it. Inside was a stick, but I could tell that it was no ordinary stick. I felt a strange aura coming from it, it felt like death and life had a baby tree and this was a part of it. Inside I could tell that there was a strange hair inside with a feather. Knowing nothing about those I looked at the other two items a weird ring with a blood red gem and Greek letters inscribed on it reading, _for protection from blossoms_. Putting the ring on I looked at the other object a book that was written in ghost titled, _The Wizarding World dealing with spells, history, and potions. _Completely confused by the book I shoved it back into the box to read tomorrow. Hearing Maddie call dinner I headed downstairs with caution, will the sausages attack me again?

When I got downstairs I was surprised to say the least, Maddie and Jack were over excited and the food was trying to eat them! As I entered the room Maddie looked at me carefully and smiled, but something was off. Before I could understand what was going on Maddie grabbed the dream catcher (the one that separates the ghost part from humans)and shoved it over my head separating me into my two halves. Quickly fixing the problem by shoving the ghost catcher back at them I raced upstairs to get my stuff grabbing my emergency bag I kept packed under my bed I grabbed my first aid kit and all of the thermoses I had found. Putting on my backpack and grabbing clockwork's box in my hand I teleported down to the lab. setting the lab to explode, but not kill I had left out my goodbye notes I had written out before hand by jazz's room. Just I rushed into the ghost zone I could hear Maddie yell, "He's not our son, Jack! He's ghost scum!" before it explodes knocking me unconscious, letting me float into a natural portal that opened right in front of me.

"All will be understood in due time, Daniel." 

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter otherwise this would be a real book and not a fanfic. Please comment, vote and share!**

***FYI this is my first fanfic so please tell me how I did.***


	2. Chapter 1: A whole New World

Hermione's POV

I was reading my potions book for next year by the fireplace when I heard a _thump _looking up from my book I saw a young man about 11 or 12 years lying out by the fireplace. His eyes were closed and his black hair a mess. looking at the state of him I decided that he got here by accident. His bags and box looked suspicious drawing my curiosity. Seeing that he was out like a log, I tried to pry the box from his hands but he had a strong grip. Hearing a moan he started to open his eyes and sit up.

Danny's POV

Waking up was very unpleasant. My whole body was sore, groaning I sat up to look around. Tilting my head to the side I realized that I was NOT in the ghost zone. I was in some random stranger's house. How should I explain this? My thoughts were running a mile a minute, so when she spoke I jumped.

"Who are you?" The woman spoke. Deciding that anmesia was a good way to go I pointed to myself and asked her instead.

"Who am I?" I asked, I am really good at acting and lie-ing due to my double life that I lead I could even fool doctors.

The girl looked at me confused then recognition danced across her eyes. She then asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Umm... Do you know where you are?"

"A home?"

"do you know where in the world you are?"

"No, Where am I?"

"SouthEast England"

I struggled to keep my mouth from falling to the floor as I heard that bit of info. I asked, "Who are you?"

" I am Hermione Granger-" Just then an owl swooped in and startled me causing me to jump up against the wall. The barn owl gave me a letter and one to Hermione then left me with a very old looking letter in my hands.

Looking at it, it said it was for me. Deciding that she should at least know my name I spoke up. "According to this letter my name is Daniel Work, but that doesn't sound right... So please call me Danny." although the last name Work through me off I remembered clockWORK and mentally facepalmed. Reading the letter it said that I was accepted to a wizarding school called Hogwarts, and that I needed some materials to attend. Looking at Hermione in confusion I asked, "Why was there an owl, and what is this Hogwarts place? Is it a prank?" Her being my only source of info, I hated that.

Hermione was quick to reply,"So your a wizard..."

"Danny, call me Danny"

"You're a wizard Danny, and Hogwarts is not a prank. I went there last year, and it is the best wizarding school available. Does it say where you are from on your letter?"

Looking down at my letter I replied, "It says GZ, PK" It had abbreviated everything.

"Wait... I haven't heard of those places... Maybe you could tell me your last name so that I could try and find out where you live?"

Pretending to look it up I said, "Work, I'm Daniel Work."

She seemed to think a moment then had an eureka moment, "the Work family was said to house to some of the best wizards in history, it is even said that some of them could see into the future or control time." Struggling to hide how funny I found that fact thinking of clockwork I looked at her blankly letting her take silence as a key to continue. When she spoke again I wasn't surprised by what she said, "The Work family is said to have vanished hundreds of years ago, but no one knows why..." Her eyes started to wander looking for something to change the subject eyeing his box she spoke. "What is in your box. You where holding onto it as if your life depended on it when you flew powdered over here?"

"What's flew powder?"

"A means of magical transportation that let you travel to a fireplace of another wizard you are connected to." A beat of silence followed then she continued, "So would you open your box? Maybe it will trigger some memories."

Sighing I opened the box trying to look curious. Inside was my 'wand' I assumed because of all this wizarding stuff and 3 of the famous Phantom thermoses. Picking up the stick I quickly waved it a shower of blue and green sparks followed as a soft breeze brushed past me and I saw Hermione shiver slightly. Putting down my wand I saw Hermione eyes seemed to follow it looking at the marbled wood of black yew and willow. Her eyes lit up and asked me to stay still as she got her wand to show me.

Taking this chance to look around I stood up grunting as I realized that I had broken my ankle. Sitting on one of the conventionally placed chairs I looked around to make sure no one was in eye sight. Taking a deep breath I turned my hand intangible and realigned it and holding back a scream just as Hermione got back. Judging by the look on her face she saw that I was in pain.

As she approched she asked me a VERY standered question, "Are you ok?"

Easily replying I said, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"yea"

"Do you want to shower?"

"sure." I relied,Following her to the bathroom I grabbed my stuff and was glad that she was ok with me suddenly appearing in her living room. Turning my head I heard a door open, her parents were home!

I do not own danny phantom or harry potter.


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" A female voice called through the house. Hiding in the bathroom (AND STAYING VISIBLE) was hard. Pushing Hermione towards the woman's voice I closed and locked the door. Sighing I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. Letting the water warm up, I took off all of my bandages from my back and used the mirror to check up on my back, it was mostly healed, but it would definitely leave a scar, oh well. Burning the bandages I hoped into the shower letting to cool water clean my body.

Opening one of my bags I put on the same outfit, but clean. Creating a necklace out of my ice, so that I could fake remembering everything after seeing it. Putting away my dirty clothes I ran my fingers through my hair let it fall across my face. Slinging my bags over my shoulder I grabbed the box and exited the bathroom. Only to walk right into a woman who was standing right outside. Looking up at her she offered me a hand to stand. Taking advantage of it I stood carefully remembering not to grip as strong as I could or put my whole weight on her arm. Once I stood she lead me back to the living room, where I had accidentally crashed into earlier. Sitting in one of the fluffy chairs reading a book was Hermione with a ginger cat curled around her feet. Taking a seat, I looked up at the woman who also had brown hair, my assumption: mother. Looking at me she spoke, "Why are you here?"

" I don't know" I replied

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I can't remember anything from before I arrived here, Miss."

Sighing she put her hand to her head obviously thinking. Turning to Hermione who had at some point closed the book she asked, "Do you know who he is?"

"Not before today. His name is Daniel Work. I only know that because he got invited to Hogwarts this year."

Making my ice necklace slip out of my pocket I stood and said, " If you want me to leave let me know and I'll try and find my house..."

The woman instantly replied," Do you even know where you live?"

"No"

"then how would you get there?"

"I don't know." Starting to pace I started to think up of a logical way to explain that I had no home to go to when I 'remembered' everything. Hermione being the curious and intelligent soul that she is soon noticed the necklace and pointed it out. Pretending to be curious I walked toward the chair to stare at my necklace. Putting a blank expression on my face I relived the nasty burger explosion in my mind, all my friends and family dead. Letting tears fall from my face for the first time in a while I started to cry. Feeling arms wrap around me I startled back into reality. Stopping to get my tears under control I turned to face them. Letting my voice crack under the memories I spoke. "I don't have a home anymore, my whole family died in a house fire, they died... trying to save me." Pausing to take a breath I continued, "My friends are away on vacation, and I had nowhere to go, so I used the flew powder from one of my empty friend's houses and was trying to go to Miss McGonagall's house because I knew of her relations to Hogwarts and could ask her to live there until I went there officially as a student... But my voice must have cracked and came out like Granger, so I guess that is how I ended up here." Casting my eyes downwards I sighed, where McGonagall came from, I don't know, but Hermonie seemed to buy it.

"You are welcome to stay here." Looking up I saw that it was the woman who spoke. "Hogwarts starts in a few weeks, so why don't you two go to Diagon Alley together to get your school supplies?"

Thanking her for letting me stay I turned on my phone. I had thirteen missed calls from Sam and five from Tucker along with a bucket load of texts from each. Deciding to deal with the texts first. I opened the hidden contact app on my phone and started to scroll through the messages.

Sam: where are you?

Tucker: I can't find you on my gps

Sam: Is there another ghost invasion I should be worried about?

Sam: are you ok?

Sam: Please respond

Tucker: umm. dude your house looks like it is on fire, are you Ok?

Sam: DUDE ANSWER US

Sam: Where are you?

Sam: I think that your parents found out

Tucker: are you at any of the safe houses?

Sam: dude all of our safe houses are empty were are you?

Sam: ANSWER ME YOU CLUELESS IDIOT! You better not be fully dead!

tucker: No ghosts have appeared today... what's going on? Are you ok?

I sighed and texted back,

Me: I'm safe and still with a foot in both worlds, I'm in England, and I was sent here by clockwork. I assumed that was true, how else could I have ended up in a house this nice and not at Skulker's island. Contacting my sister via text I said this, I am safe, but I will not be able to see you again. Jazz instantly called me, picking up I said a tentative hello.

"How did they find out?" Jazz's voice screamed at me through the phone.

"With the ghost dream catcher." I replied

"They are looking all over for you." her voice was like a whisper.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but please stay away from Amity Park, this place is no longer safe for either of your identities. Please I don't want to see you on a dissection table."

"Don't worry, I already have a new identity set up and am no longer in America."

"How?"

"You can thank clockwork for that."

"Oh. Well I got to go, good luck little brother may you live your life safe from all the dangers that are looking for you."

"Thanks Jazz. Bye, good luck in college."

"Bye-"

"Jack we need to find that ghost scum and take it apart molecule by molecule! How dare a ghost imitate our son!" Maddie's voice was faintly heard over the phone before the line was cut, making hard for me to hold back my tears. Curling up on myself I fell asleep in a house far from home, filled with strangers I hardly know.


	4. Chapter 3

Waking up is always unpleasant, but waking up in the dead of night in an unfamiliar house made me instantly jump up realizing that there had been a blanket thrown over me. Turning my head to face the window I saw a starry night, putting me in the mood to fly around the town. Deciding on a quick flight to get the lay of the land I took to the sky surprised to see a car just flying, turning invisible I start to follow it curious. Looking through the window of the car I see three red heads and a boy that reminds me of me. He had black hair and a scar on his forehead. his eyes were worried and looking around. He then stop looking around and faced me. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before I realized that the sun was rising and I had no idea where the house was.

Turning around I flew toward the house, the magic of my wand pulling me in the right direction. I could feel that the wand had grown in power, easier to detect as I got closer. I turned intangible and invisible to look around the house to make sure I was alone, which I was, and quickly turned visible and tangible. Snuggling under the covers I drifted off thinking about that boy that looked like me, but thinking back I felt a broken ghost sense go off before I saw the car. What was that and why did that happen? Was that guy another one of my clones, if so why could I somewhat sense it?

Waking up without my ghost sense going off was weird. After my midnight exploration I had only gotten an half hour worth of sleep. Grabbing the book Clockwork gave me yesterday I started reading.

As I was reading I noticed Hermione walking into the room. I was already reading the book for a second time. Pretending I didn't notice her walk in I continued reading. When I turned the page she seemed to question what I was doing up so early. Placing my hand on the page I looked at her. We stared at each other for a while before I heard an alarm go off. With my super senses I was not surprised when she made no notice of the sound. Breaking her gaze I moved bringing her back into reality. Speaking she said, "You look a lot like my friend, Harry minus a few details, but you give off a different feel, like you could face anything and be ok, you're like a comforting presence."

Shrugging I simply asked, "Would you tell me about your friend Harry?"

"Sure,. His full name is Harry Potter." Pretending to make an impressed face she continued, "He is a kind, brave and clever boy. He is in the same house as me, Griffendor. He gives off an air of defiance. "

"Any other friends?"

"Ron Weasly, a red head, terrible study habits, has 2 older twin brother Fred and George, pranksters those two are, among a few other siblings like his sister Ginny who will be starting Hogwarts this year just like you. I think I am only friends with them because they saved my life from a mountian troll. I also have saved their lives last year with the whole sorcerer's stone thing with the Devil's Snare."

I had actually read about that in the book Clockwork gave me. I guess his books really are up to date. Changing the subject I told her that I had two friends too, Sam and Tucker. Continuing I said, "Sam, was my girl friend. A goth, Ultra-Recyclo-vegetarian, and a very unique individual. She had short black hair with a mini pony tail and violet eyes. Tucker was African American, a techno geek, and lover of all technology. He even names his new tec!"

Smiling at me, she walked into the kitchen to get our breakfast ready. She offered me toast or corn flakes ( I obviously choose corn flakes, who like toast anyway?) Hermione getting her self a banana sat down next to me and we started talk to each other. I told her only the basic fact about me like I want to join the space program, my favorite color is blue, I have a sister named Jazz who wants to be a psychiatrist, and that I like reading nonfiction books. When ever we got talking into dangerous territory, like talking about my parents, I found ways to change our direction and I kept her from getting any clues about my secret other half.

After breakfast I asked Hermione if I could read her 1st year books from last year. Eagerly getting up she rushed off to her room. Returning after a few seconds, she handed me a stack of books along with some parchment, a quill and ink to take notes with. Thanking her I retreated to my room (aka the living room) for the rest of the day.

By the time it was dinner I had read all of the books and taken lots of notes for me to study in the days to follow. Although I was worried for potions class because of the blood blossoms, everything else seemed fine. Eating dinner with her family was weird, as I was used to eating alone, so when they started asking me lots of questions asking me how my day was and stuff I was pretty much overwhelmed, being reminded of my friends back home. Rushing to finish my meal, I excused myself and went on a walk. I really needed to take a breather.

After walking for some time I felt my ghost sense go off, but it was different I barely felt it. Turning around I saw it, the ghost. It had a human shape and was wearing really weird robes? and a pointy hat. Seeing that I noticed him he floated over to me making me realize that he was intangible.

Talking to me in a booming voice he asked me, "Do you know where Hogwarts is, Sir Phantom?"

"I'm, sorry, who are you?" I replied avoiding his question.

"I am Sir Nightwing."

"I plan on going there in a few days. If you would like you may travel with me in the thermos."

"Sure, thank you for helping me Sir Phantom."

Taking my thermos from my belt (old habits die hard and precaution) it sucked him in almost to easily, and capped the lid walking back to the house. I couldn't get it out of my head, _HOW DID HE KNOW ABOUT ME BEING DANNY PHANTOM? _It was that thought that kept me up for days, which eventually lead to auto pilot mode.


	5. Chapter 4

After a few days of practically no sleep, it was bound to happen, autopilot mode.

~Hermione's POV~

Walking into the living room I was surprised to see Danny still asleep. He looked tense like he was expecting something bad to happen, but never did. Deciding that he needed his sleep I walked into the kitchen and got myself a banana. Finishing the banana, I decided that he needed to get up if he wanted to finish taking all the notes that he wanted to on my old Hogwarts books on time.

Gently shaking him awake, I could instantly tell something was wrong. When he woke up he mumbled, "Hermione, friend, doesn't know." ignoring his comment I was surprised when he grabbed my hand. Leading him to the kitchen and sitting him down I grabbed 2 bananas and handed him one. Eating my own I was surprised when he seemed to be having trouble getting to the fruit inside the thick skin. Grabbing it from his hand I peeled it for him and gave it back. He instantly started eating it at a really slow pace. Looking at him I was really concerned, his skin was a ghostly pale, and his eyes had huge bags under them and now that I think about it his skin was really cold. After he finished his meal, he grabbed my hand making me shiver and I lead him back to my room and my bed removing the book from under the pillow to put him down on the bed to rest. He obviously needed his sleep.

It was dinner time and he was still asleep, Surprise, no not really he looked really beat, which was why I had yet to even start on the main course for dinner when it had been served half an hour ago. Picking up the my worries my mother said, "Are you still worrying about Danny? I'm sure he is fine. He just needs his rest."

Nodding my head I started eating, while my worries started eating me.

Danny's POV

Opening my eyes to an unfamiliar room gave me a scare, what if the Guys in White had gotten me. Then I looked around the walls were not white, there were no freaky knives or anything sharp in the room. there were book selves on one of the walls, a desk and chair by the other wall and the bed that I was on top of had plain red and gold sheets. Getting out of the bed I cautiously opened the door to find out, that I was still in Hermione's house. Easily figuring out what had happened, (I didn't get enough sleep so I went on auto pilot, probably worrying Hermione and her family) I went to the dinning room to see Hermione and her mother and father eating dinner.

Rapping my knuckles against the doorpost to get their attenction I walked into the room. Giving each of them a, 'Good evening' I took my seat. With all of their eyes on me I tried to explain what had happened, "OK, so I guess that my behavior earlier worried you and now you want answers."

Hemione's mother looked and me and said, "Yes"

"Well to be honest this hasn't happened to me in a while. What I did was I went into auto-pilot mode and-"

"What's auto pilot mode?" Hermione's dad rudely interrupted.

"Well if you'll let me explain I will." I replied. After a beat of silence I continued, "Auto pilot mode is what happens to me when I don't get enough sleep. I sleep while I am awake. OK so let me explain. I let my brain and everything rest while I'm still responsive and my brain just does the easy things, like letting me walk with the guidance of others, and talking out loud the basics of the person and reacting accordingly."

"So what did you mean when you said, " 'Hermione, friend, doesn't know' "

_Shoot_ I am so screwed. Think Danny, think. deciding to be honest I said, " I have a secret."

"What secret?" Hermione's father asked his eyes narrowing.

"One I am not ready to share." I easily reply. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go out on a walk." Leaving the room I went straight for the door, opened it and slammed it shut behind me.

I turned invisible and intangable and went flying through the sky. Doing easy loops in the sky I suddenly felt my ghost sense go off, warning me of a ghost near by. Looking around I was faced with a portal opening up. Backing up from the portal I was surprised to see the fright knight, on his winged steed, his glowing green blade, the soul shredder at his hip. What really surprised me was when he said, "Sir Phantom, Clockwork has news for you, please follow me."

Fright Knight moved aside letting me into the ghost zone first, my real home. Shifting into my ghost form I went to Clockwork's with Fright Knight following me from behind. Entering Clockwork's watch tower, I flew straight up to him worry starting to take over my features when I also saw the one-eyed freaks of the ghost zone there too. Deciding to play it truthfully I said, "Why have you asked for me?"

"to tell you that you are to be crowned King Of the Ghost Zone in a few weeks."

"Wait what? Why?" I replied.

"Because you defeated Phariah Dark, the old one. Here take this." Clockwork said handing me the ring of rage. "Please put it on."

Putting it on I felt power coursing through my ghostly body and felt my outfit change. My iconic jumpsuit Turned into Black pants, Silver boots, a long sleeved black top with silver chains over my shoulder like a sash. My DP symbol at the top of said sash and silver gloves on my hands. looking at myself it screamed, royalty.

With the eyes heads staring at me I made my leave easily creating a portal home. Wait a second, I could not do that before, Smiling at the ring of rage on finger I smiled as he skull changed to my DP symbol. Flying to Hermione's house I changed back, and walked inside. Blatantly obvious to the my fangs now obvious in both forms.


	6. Chapter 5

Danny's POV

"So Danny, what's with the fangs?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, what fangs?" I replied through-ly confused.

"the new fangs that you have." She said clearly holding back an eye roll.

Rushing to the bathroom I looked in the mirror to see that I did in fact have fangs. Great, how am I going to explain this to Hermione. It must be a side effect of ring I put on last night. Looking at both my rings I decided that I should take of the ring of Rage to see if that helps only to find to stuck on my finger. Great, this is probably Clockworks doing. Sighing I headed back to the kitchen to finish my breakfast.

"So" Hermione asked.

"I have no clue."

"Really, cause I have a feeling that this is connected to your secret that you mentioned last night."

"Maybe."

"Why are you keeping a secret from me, you are living under the same roof as me, we eat the same bread cut on our tables, I dealt with you and your auto-pilot mode, WHY ARE YOU KEEPING SOMETHING FROM ME, I mean it obviously is of great importance, but why are you keeping it from me?"

"BECAUSE I'M HALF-DEAD ALRIGHT, HAPPY?!" I exploded in her face running from the room leaving my half eaten banana on the counter.

Hermione's POV

"BECAUSE I'M HALF-DEAD ALRIGHT, HAPPY?!" Danny exploded in rage at me before running from the room leaving me in shocked silence. What did he mean that he was half-dead? Was he already dying of some terminal illness. Wait that can't be I have yet to see him take any pills. Why did he say that he was half-dead?

Danny's POV

Man! Why did I lose my cool and shout that! Slowing down I realized that I said I was half-dead, not half ghost. Thank heavens! Its not like I could just say Hey, I said I'm half ghost because I am, and my ghost half is named Danny Phantom, the one with a clone Dani Phantom, and I've been partially lying to you since I meet you. you know Danny Phantom Ghost prince soon to be king, the one that saved the world from a huge meteorite, you know the Disasteriod? Now that I know that I said half dead I can play it off as a little nothing. Maybe I can play it off like a terminal illness. Deciding that I needed to do research I headed to the public library. Once I was inside I went to the front desk and asked where the health section was and went of to decide what illness I had.

Heading to Hermione's house I was happy that I had found an illness that matched my needs, aneurysm. Although it is rare for kids, it is very hard to diagnose because it hardly presents any symptoms. It is like a distended blood vessel. It is only dangerous to my health if it bursts. Mine 'is' a pediatric brain aneurysm. It is 9mm, and fusiform at the basilar artery. Fusiform means that it is a bulge in the entire blood vessel's wall. It rupture leads to a 50%chance of survival. With no treatment available and medications needed to be taken, and no chance in life style needed.

Knocking on the door, Hermione let me in. Walking in I heard the door close and the shuffling of her feet as she turned to face me. Knowing she was going to talk to me, I turned and waited for her to speak.

"I'm sorry for losing my cool back there." she finally spoke after a silent eternity that passed in only a few seconds.

"It's ok. I apologize for yelling back at." I replied remorse clearly evident in my voice.

"By the way what did you mean by saying your half dead?"

Leaning heavily on my acting skills to act super nervous I said, "umm... I am sick"

"what do mean by saying 'I am sick' if your hiding it, it must be more serious than that!"

"I have an aneurysm in my basilar artery"

Recognition flashed behind her eyes as she asked, "Size?"

"9 mm"

"Wow, I was not expecting that... Well, I have heard of them before, what is your survival chance if it bursts?"

"50%"

"wow. Do you remember the symptoms for if it bursts?"

"yes, um... really bad headache, stiff neck, blurry or double vision, sensitivity to light, drooping eyelids, trouble speaking or change in awareness and mental state, trouble walking or dizziness, nausea or vomiting, seizures and loss of consciousness."

"How did you find out? Usually there are no symptoms."

"When I went to the hospital after an accident, they preformed a CT scan, which located it."

"oh what happened?"

"I'd... rather not talk about it." I said scratching my neck, old habits die hard.

"Oh, Ok, I guess that makes sense. Well if you ever need to talk to someone I am here for you ok?"

Looking up at her I could almost picture her as Jazz. That sounded like something she would say. "sure." I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking from the memories that flew behind my eyes.

After a moment of silence she said, " We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow please be ready by 8am."


	7. Chapter 6

Waking up before 8 am was easy, especially sense I usually got up at around 5am. Without worrying about ghosts waking me up it was easier to rest at night, but harder to sleep through the night because I am a very light sleeper (Thank you ghosts.) At 5am I found a new book on top of the one Clockwork gave me earlier also written in Ghost. It was titled, _The basics of being the king... of the ghost zone._ Opening it I started devouring the words on the pages. I was so engrossed in the book that I didn't even realize Hermione enter the room until she stood behind me trying to understand the words on the page.

"What language are you reading?"

"The daughter language of latin and greek."

"Can you teach me to read this too?"

"Maybe later."

"Oh, Ok. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pomegranate please."

"OK."

As she left the room I realized how bizarre my breakfast order was. Pomegranates were a known fruit of the dead. Sam would have loved the irony.

As we stood in front of the fireplace I understood what was going on. We were going to get there using flew powder. Even though I understood the principles of it I didn't like the idea. Hermione went first re-explaining it to her parents. After all, they were muggles.

As we arrived one by one, I was stunned to see so many wizards. Following the Grangers to Gringotts they exchanged their pounds for wizard money. I walk up to one of the goblins and asked to make a withdrawal.

"Name please."

"Danial Work."

"Key please"

I handed him the key I found in my hand just then. (Thank you Clockwork)

"Follow me please." Allowing the Grangers to follow me into the cart it speed off at an unbelievable speed, but I could fly faster than this so it was nice to move this fast without my own power behind the speed. When we arrived at my vault I was stunned by the detailed designs on the door reminding me of the ghost zone with its green sheen. In the center instead of a key hole was a blank panel. Walking up to it I put my hand on the panel and I felt it scan my ecto-signature. After a moment, the whole door glowed green the designs started moving revealing a second door, this one was detailed like the frozen skies of the Far Frozen with a blue tinge. The middle had the keyhole, putting the key I had found in my hand earlier (It was silver with blue and green gems on it) in the key hole the door glowed blue and opened. What I saw inside left me speechless. There were piles upon piles of wizard money, jewelry, and other priceless items.

Finding a box in the corner I walked over to it. It was narrow and long. It was black with a green bow and note that read,

_Dear Danial,_

_This is for you, open when you are alone. It will help when you during your years. Note, there is a reason behind your acceptance to Hogwarts. Don't forget about your meeting with your new guardian is tomorrow. I know you will be surprised._

_CW_

Putting the note in my pocket, grabbing the box and a pouch full of coins we left the vault and went back to surface. Leaving Hermione with money to also pay for my new books I left to get fitted for my new robes.

Heading into Madam Malkins I got fitted in the lightest black robes I could find. Finding a nice pair of dragon scale gloves I bought 2 robes and their proper undergarments and the pair of gloves. Seeing Hermione still stuck in line for the bookstore I went to look at possible pets. Entering the store I felt all the animals' eyes turn to stare at me. In their own way they all started bowing to me, I could feel all of their heart beats their living souls, as real as day. looking around I could feel one animal in the back staring defiantly at me. Making my way over to the creature I could feel all eyes in the store follow me as I approached the darkest corner. There to meet me was an unusual phoenix, it was mainly blue but with a few green feathers and some black too. Its eyes were an electric green drawing me into its depths. Offering the phoenix my arm to perch on it gracefully flew onto my arm. Asking the phoenix her name she said, Zillah, smiling I asked the store owner how much she was.

All the owner could reply was, "This type of phoenix comes with a curse, all of their owners die prematurely. Are you sure you want to keep her?"

Shrugging my shoulders I said cryptically, "Then I guess we are a good match, Zillah. So how much?"

"7 galleons"

Putting the amount on the table I left leaving the store 'dead' quiet. It was fairly cool outside much to my delight and heading to the book store I spotted Ollivander's and decided to head inside curious as to how wands were chosen. Inside already were a bunch of red heads and a girl with long red hair was try-ing out wands. The man behind the counter said, "willow dragon heartstring, 11' sturdy." But something in her cauldron was immuring a dark area, deciding to grab it, better safe than sorry as they say, and hid in my robes before turning my attention to the girl and her family.

The girl waved the wand and the lamp exploded, seeing this she apologized as the man I assumed to be Ollivander replied, " Not to worry my dear, I think I have just the wand for you." Putting the other one away he went into the back of the store to get another one. When he handed her the new one he said, "Yew, unicorn hair, 10 1/2 ', slightly bendy." with this one the wand sparked little red shots everywhere. Smiling I left without anyone even noticing I was there, or did they?

Meeting up with the Grangers we all flew powdered home everyone strangely quiet. Breaking the silence that had taken over the house I asked, "Did you remember to get me my books?"

"Yes." Hermione replied handing me the books and left the room with her parents close behind.

Writing a note to say that I was out on a run and would be back later. Closing the door behind me I went into the conveniently placed dark alley and transformed going into the Ghost Zone.

Once I entered Clockworks clocktower I saw shocked to say the least by Clockwork company. Clockwork spoke, "Danny meet your new guardian..."

I do not own DP or HP.


End file.
